The Other Solo
by EmeralEmber
Summary: Ben's twin sister has no desire to learn the Force, or to take her mothers place in the government of her people. The choice becomes made for her and she finds herself drawn more towards the order that seems to come along with the First Order than with the Republic.
1. Chapter 1

Two small children sat off in the distance on a small hill. They were talking about their future, what things they wanted to accomplish when they got older. The young boy knew that he wanted to go off and learn how to master the force. He wanted to be a Jedi and be the best of them that there was. The young girl did not have exactly the same thoughts about this.

"Who cares about the Force? Everyone wants to be a Jedi," the young girl rolled her eyes slightly.

"What do you want to spend the rest of your life doing, then? Uncle says that we should not let our abilities go untrained."

It had been one of the main things that she and her brother had been told all of their lives. They had to learn the focus their power and manage themselves. Learning to control the force had never been one of the things that she had spent her nights dreaming about. She wanted to roam the Galaxy and see as much of it as she could. The young girl wanted to explore and find things that other people had never even dreamed of seeing.

Her brother laughed a little at the slightly distant look on her face. Ben knew exactly what it was that she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to be just like their father, something that their mother would have been less than excited about; which was why their parents did not know that this was a goal of hers. "You should do it. Run off. Find the highest and lowest points of our fine galaxy. Once I've finished training I'll go with you. Someone will have to protect you."

"You sound like Father and Uncle-" she was cut off by C3-PO approaching from behind Ben.

"Ben. Padme'. Your mother has sent me to find you. Evidently the both of you were meant to be back at home some time ago." C3-PO turned away from the two of them and began to walk back down the hill. "Your father has returned with your uncle."

Somewhat reluctantly Ben stood up and offered a hand to his smaller sister that was sat in front of him. The two twelve year old children looked like polar opposites of each other. Ben had quickly grown much taller then her in their short years together. He had black hair with small curls, while Padme' had blond straight hair. She had deep blue eyes that looked close to his dark brown ones unless you were looking closely.

Pademe' placed her hand into his and he pulled her to her feet. She ran her hands down the back of her loose fitting pants and started on her way down the hill, following after the shiny golden droid. Ben followed after her once she was halfway down. The both of them knew what this was going to be about. Their uncle was coming to see if they were ready to go with him and study the Force. Ben and Pademe' both knew what the other was to do. Ben would go with him, Ben wanted to be the best Jedi. Padme' would say that she had no interest in learning to control the Force, that she didn't know what she wanted to do.

C3-PO turned around abruptly stopped as they approached the bottom of the hill, causing Pademe' to almost bump right into him. Ben held in a laugh as he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Oh, I was meant to ask if you wanted to go retrieve your father and uncle. I suppose we could go back if you wanted to."

A small giggle left Padme's lips and she shook her head, "That would be rather pointless now, wouldn't it? They've gotten to the palace already."

The three them looked to the palace that was several hundred feet away from them. They could see the Millennium Falcon dropping into the landing pad that was beside it. "Oh, I suppose you are right. Well, I have other things to attend to now," with that C3-PO walked away towards the palace leaving them to begin the short trip to the landing pad that had been put it specifically for the Falcon.

Ben kept his hands on her shoulders and began to push her in the right direction. His sister seemed fairly tense as they made their way. He could see a look on her face that said she would rather of stayed on the top of the hill by their home, rather than head into the conversation that they had both known was coming. Ben moved from behind her to her side, one of his arms around her shoulders. They continued along the whole way to the landing pad, in a comfortable silence, both of them thinking about the best possible outcome. Young Ben knew that the perfect outcome would be him going off the begin his Jedi training, and his equally young sister would be left with their mother (and on occasion father), to have time to decide what she wanted if becoming a Galactic Space Smuggler didn't work out for the daughter of a princess.

As the twins reached made their way towards the small building beside the landing pad they heard a very distinctive growl beside them. Padme' turned quickly towards the sound and a large smile broke out over her face. "Chewie," she shouted and took off running towards him, jumping into his arms.

Han and Luke walked into the small hanger before Ben and Padme' could reach them and Chewbacca, leaving their friend behind to distract them for a little bit so that they could have a talk with Leia. She knew how he felt about this whole thing. His children were just that: children. They weren't even teenagers and she wanted to send them both off with her brother to learn about these powers that they didn't even have yet. If there was something that his children wanted, there wasn't a criminal in the galaxy or a government that he wouldn't cross to get it for them, but Han wasn't about to send them away just because it was what their mother wanted.

Leia was waiting for them against the far wall with her arms crossed against her chest with an expectant look on her face. "Luke, good to see you again. I hope your trip here was alright."

"Of course. Are Ben and Padme' on there way here?"

Han walked past Luke briskly to a wall to Leia's right and Luke made his way to the wall at Leia's left. "They'll be here, don't you worry about that, Luke. Look. The both of you know how I feel about this whole thing. I don't like the idea of shipping our kids off to go play Jedi Soldier with your brother. Twelve isn't-"

"Han, it's not about shipping them away," his wife interrupted him, shaking her head and looking at him, willing him to understand. "It's about making sure they understand-"

"Understand what, Leia? Just because you think that they might lose control don't mean they will. Ben, Me'. They're good kids. If they don't wanna go, I'm not gonna stand aside and let you try and convince them otherwise."

It was Luke's turn to intervene from his point across from Han, "I know you are concerned about Ben and Padme', Han. But they have to learn to control this power that is inside of them. If they do n-"

"I don't care if they don't learn to control it, _Luke._ I care if they _want_ to go or not." Luke and Leia both dropped their heads slightly as Han continued to virtually chastise them. As he went on Padme' and Ben entered the hanger, as prepared for the impending conversation as was possible. "Padme' doesn't want to go, and I don't care what either of you has to say about her control over the Force. I'm not gonna stand here and have you try and convince her otherwise. She can make her own choices. Ben: fine. You wanna let Luke take your son, Lei, fine."

"I'll go wait to be taken off, then," Ben stated looking at his parents and uncle, with a blank look on his face. His sister was behind him with her head hung staring intently at her hands, which she was playing with in front of her hips. The three adults turned their heads to look at the two children that stood in the doorway. The parents looked as though they were trying hard to figure out the right thing to say in attempts to fix the damage that was just caused.

"Look," Han began to say, and he turned to approach his son and daughter. Before he got more than a step in their direction, Ben turned and shoved passed Padme'. A sigh escapes Hans lips and he opened his mouth to talk again, but before he could say a word his daughter took off in the same direction as his son. "Great. Well, that went well."

Padme' took off after her brother. He and their father had always had a strained relationship. Ben felt that the father should stay with them and their mother on Alderaan, in stead of running off all over the galaxy, continuing to pursue his career in smuggling and backstabbing. Padme' didn't exactly disagree, but she more felt that their mother needed to reevaluate the way in which she pursued her career. She spent many days building up her military goals that Padme' felt that their mother put that over either of her children and her husband.

She found Ben where she usually did, slightly into the forest, in a very small clearing. He was sitting near the far side of the clearing, and Padme' slowly approached him since he was facing the other way. When he didn't turn around as she approached, she walked a little more quickly and dropped to the ground to his right. Ben turned to look at her, and she looked straight ahead of herself. Neither of them said anything as Padme' leaned over and dropped her head on Ben's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years had passed since the fall out between Han and Ben. Ben had gone off with his Uncle Luke to learn the ways of the Force, and Padme' had stayed on Alderaan to continue her basic schooling, Han had spent more and more time way with Chewbacca, and Leia had evidently earned the rank of Major. Once a month in his two years away, Ben and Padme' would communicate with a pair of old and outdated two-way video communicators. Something which Han had gotten for and smuggled into the Jedi Temple for them. Something which Ben had mumbled a small and barely audible 'thank you' for.

It had come time again for her or Ben to contact the other, but Padme' was in no mood to have a conversation with her brother. He would be happy and cheery because his training would be going well. He would do some small act of the Force to properly demonstrate how much he had improved since the last time they spoke a month ago. Padme' sat in the room that had once been shared between her and Ben, cross legged on the floor. There was the sound of a small vibration and a blinking red light coming from the desk beside her. She closed her eyes tight as the noise persisted for a short time and then ceased. A breath that she was unaware that she was holding was released, and her head fell.

Her and Ben had never missed a conversation, it had bee part of what kept them continuing on without being around each other. The past two years had been the only time that they were apart for more than a week. Padme' had been managing very well, despite having minimal plans for her future which her mother had been pushing her to develop. Her lack of doing so had allowed the decision to be made for her. Earlier that day her mother had delivered the news of her own choice which had a detrimental effect on her daughter. The vibrating noise began again, and Padme's eyes remained secured closed as it continued and she found herself remembered the disappointing conversation.

 _Padme' was called in to her mother's study to have a conversation with her. She was sure that it would have something to do with her father still being away. Walking in slowly, looking wide eyed at her mother as she took a seat in front if her. "Yes, Mother."_

" _Me', I need to have a conversation with you. I just came back from a meeting. I have chosen to withdraw myself from my royal position to further pursue aiding our world's military."_

 _Padme' nodded slowly, not fully understanding the point of this conversation. Listening and nodding along slowly, the meaning of this meeting began to dawn on the fourteen year old. The newly promoted Major Organa was trying to tell the child in front of her that she was to take over the newly opened position in the government. A slightly blank overtook Padme's features, "Wait. If you're no longer a part of our planet's government, and are favoring the military, what will happen to the post you have left open?"_

 _She needed a straight answer from her mother. She knew that her mother would drag this out as long as possible. If her father had been here he would have done something to at least try and stop her mother from putting her in this situation. Maybe Padme' could call out to him and he would come back and take her with him. But as much as she may have hoped for this, she knew that Han Solo would not come back to the capital of Alderaan._

Vibrating and blinking started once again from the desk beside the new young government official. Her eyes opened slowly and she turned to face the book sized device. Padme' reluctantly stood and pulled the communicator off the desk. Slowly she opened it and saw Ben's beaming face on the screen, which changed to one of confusion when he looked on Padme's face. "Why do you not offer me congratulations, Ben?"

"Why would I offer you a congratulations? Have you finally decided what it is that you want to do with the rest of your life yet? Or, better yet, have you finally told that mother of ours that you wish to run off around the galaxy? Last we spoke, I understood that to be your life's goal."

Padme' sat back down on the floor and continued to look at Ben's face on the screen. She didn't have a snappy come back for him, or the desire to tell him what had happened and fully cement her destiny. "No reason," she pushed out, "how has training been?"

"Training has been the same as it was last month, as well as the month before that." Ben knew his sister well enough to know that she was hiding something. She was good at many things, but lying to him was not one of those things. "Pad, tell me what happened."

"Our mother has chosen to remove her self from her governmental duties to further assist the military forces of Alderaan. As a result I will take her place."

The statement was simple and to the point, and her expression told him everything that he needed to know about her feelings towards this change. "Is there no way for you to avoid this?"

"I could come and start training with you. Mother said that if I were to opt for Force training with Uncle than she would understand."

A smile crept onto Ben's face at that, "Good. Come here. Then we can finally settle who would be the better Jedi."

"I do not want to study the Force, Ben! I want to be free to make my own choices about my future! I want—I want—I don't know what I want."

After several months of learning the ins and outs of the Alderaan government, Padme' was taken to watch a Republic Senate Meeting for the first time. All the planets in the galaxy had many representatives, all of which were huddled in their own groups discussing whatever their own needs were to have resolved at this meeting. The now fifteen year old had figured that this was the closest that she may be able to get to achieving her goal of exploring the galaxy; standing in this magnificent room surrounded by such a variety of different people and species, with different cultures and religions. A small smile found its way onto Padme's painted red lips.

Padme' looked around the Senate Hall in awe, and backed slowly trying to take in the entire image. With her attention focused directly ahead she bumped directly into the chest of a man who had been attempting to walk into the hall. Her entire body went tense, she closed her eyes and tucked her chin into her chest. Five minutes. Five minutes was how long she had stood on Coruscant representing her people for the first time and she walked back first into a Senator.

A pair of hands landed on her shoulders, and she tried to pull herself further into herself. A beat later she realized that the hands on her did not seem to be angry or frustrated. They seemed rather gentle and soft as they slid from her shoulders down her arms. Padme' took a breath, and turned to face the man behind her, and offer her most sincerest of apologies. Looking up she saw the face of a young man with a small smile on his lips. "I hope you're alright," the man said before she had a chance to open her mouth.

Heat found it's way onto her cheeks as she realized that the man had placed his hands back on her forearms after she had turned around. The young girl looked steadily at the man dressed in a military uniform, his red hair done perfectly under his cap. She simply looked up at him, eyes widened slightly, trying to decide what she should say to him. "I am very sorry, I should have been paying better-"

"Nonsense," the man cut her off. "A simple mistake. Miss..."

"Organa."

"Princess Padme' Organa," The young man moved one of his hands from her forearm down to her hand. He took a step back and brought her hand to his lips and placed a small kiss to her knuckles while maintaining eye contact with her.

Padme' felt her limbs go heavy as she continued to look upon the man that stood in front of her. She had become used to being treated in such a way many years before but always by people that seemed to do so because of obligation, but this man did not seem to have any obligations to anyone. The blush grew deeper as his lips lingered on hand longer then what would have been considered acceptable, and she seemed to have lost her other senses.

Her mind was pulled back to where she was and what she was meant to be doing as he removed his lips from her hand and she felt a chill takeover her now bare hand. The man stood to his full height and nodded his head towards her slightly, "Major Hux, Andrew Hux. Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the meeting was extremely boring as far as Padme' was concerned. She spent the whole time thinking of the major that she had met before the senators connived. Almost immediately after their introduction, the three Alderaan senators she had come with took her to their location in the great meeting hall. She didn't know what planet was was affiliated with, or what government he had loyalties to, but she had allowed herself to day dream about him.

He was very well put together, which was not much of a surprise as he was a military man. There was an air of respect that encircled him, dignified and confident. He was the kind of man that she had been surrounded by thanks to _one_ of her mother's careers. Part of her knew that she was likely taken with him because she was unused to that kind of attention. Padme' was much more accustomed to being greeted by default and than pushed to the side as a burden. This Major Andrew Hux, however, was giving her attention for who she was. Whether it was because of her title and position, which she had found herself in a short time before, didn't really matter all that much to her. She was being given someone's undivided focus and she quite liked it.

Many votes had taken place and the princess had allowed her thoughts to wonder more about the major and her future in her government. She had minimal knowledge of the inner workings of the Republic. She didn't know how the different worlds gained their places amongst the senate. She didn't know if she was going to be able further the prosperity of her people, and she didn't know if she would be any good at running a government. Something that she did know was that if she would be able to spend more time with a man like the one she met earlier, then she may be able to find at least a small amount of enjoyment for the new path in her life.

After what seemed like a lifetime, the assembly adjured. Padme' stood along with the delegates from across the galaxy, and was quick to begin to make her way from the hall. She went from the large building to a small doorway that led and equally small balcony. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes, soaking the sun into her skin.

A memory of her and Ben doing much the same when they were younger came to her, and she felt a small pang in her chest. Padme' didn't care what she did with her life, or what happened to her, she cared about her brother. Ben was one of the only things that she cared about, and she had not been with him in years. Now, with her new position she had not even spoken to him in four months. She understood that he was busy with training, and she was busy with a government, but she missed him. Painfully she missed him. Lowering her head, the princess opened her eyes and turned to leave the planet of Coruscant.

For the second time that day, she slammed into someone that had been standing behind her. This time she did not shrink in embarrassment as she did before. Padme' looked up, assuming that it was one of the men watching her, and froze momentarily. As quickly as she froze a large smile overtook her face as she saw the person behind her. "Ben!"

Without thinking, she jumped on to her brother and he wrapped his arms around her waist. It had been four months since they had spoken to each other, and three years since since they had been on so much as the same planet. The princess was not sure how long she spent with her feet dangling and her arms wrapped tightly around the padawan. Time seemed to stop as the two of them stood by a hall and senators and the like walked past the two of them, occasionally passing a glance or muttering to each other.

"Not that I am not glad to see you, sister, but how long do you intend to stay latched around my neck?"

Padme' turned her head into Ben's neck and smiled a little wider let out a laugh. "I will stay here as long as I am able to hold on to you." Ben let out a chuckle, squeezed her tightly and let her back down onto the ground in front of her.

He left his hands on her sides as they both looked over each other. Over the past three years the both of them had changed drastically. Ben had grown a clear foot and a half over the three years, and his face had started to turn into that of a young man. His hair and relaxed some and some of the curl had fallen out, and his eyes had lighted some. Padme' had also grown as well, but her head barely hit the middle of her brother's chest. Her lips had gotten fuller, and her cheek bones had become more pronounced. Her hair had grown from shoulder length to mid-back, and had darkened ever-so slightly from a light blond to sandy blond. The two twins had both started to turn into the people they were growing up to become.

She shook her head and took a step back from her brother, "What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be at the Academy training?"

"Are you objecting to me being here?"

"No," she pushed out, "I just was not expecting to see you, is all. I—I did not know when I would be able to see you in person again."

Ben pulled his sister into another tight hug, resting his head on hers. He pulled in a deep breath as he continued to squeeze her. "I have missed you, Pad."

"You, too." A few more moments passed as they stood there, holding each other, before Padme' pulled herself back and looked Ben in the eye. "Alright, I am going to have to go. You caught me as I was about to make my way to my ship."

"It's alright, I was not expecting to see you for very long. I am just glad I got to for a minute." Ben took her hand and started to pull her along towards the ship hanger. The two walked along in a happy silence, simply enjoying the company of one another which they had been with out for so long. "Padme', you have to promise me that you will contact me next month, regardless of what perils are ravaging the galaxy."

Padme' nodded and turned to look at her brother, "I will. So long as you promise to avoid your training so that I can bother you with the perils that are ravaging said galaxy."

"There are very few things that I would postpone mastering the Force for, and you, my dear sister, are one of them."

The siblings entered the hanger that was buzzing with people from all over the galaxy, and in the distance they saw the dignitaries that the smaller had come with. They slowed their pace, hoping to prolong their time together as much as possible because they both knew it could be the last time that they spent in the others presence for some time. Padme' and Ben stopped in the middle of the hanger and turned to face each other. Neither said a word to each other as Ben placed his hands on the sides of her neck and leaned his forehead to hers. Padme' clutched Ben's tunic and closed her eyes.

"I really have to go now."

"I know."

"I love you, Ben."

"You, too. Once we are older, the two of us will do what we want."

"If you say so."

"We will. And I will be there with you to protect you."

Padme' laughed and turned away from him heading to her ship. Turning her head over she shoulder she called, "Fairly sure I would be the one protecting you, brother."

The smile on Ben's face slowly faded as he watched his sister board the royal ship. It made him angry to watch her go about her life doing something that she had never wanted to do. To be doing something that their mother had forced her into so that she could go about her own goals. It wasn't right that their mother did that to her. It wasn't right that their father was gone when the decision was made, allowing his sister to get stuck in the situation she was in. And it wasn't right that his sister went along with it with a smile as though she was okay with it.

He remembered the conversation that they had had just a few months ago. He remembered how distraught Padme' had been about the whole ordeal, and he remembered her yelling about how she was not in charge of her own life. But their parents didn't care about how they were effected by things. Han Solo and Leia Organa had wanted to be together, but they had never wanted kids. Or if they did, it was impossible to tell with the way they behaved with one another.

Ben and Han had never truly gotten along, in part because of the way Leia had acted about his ability with the Force. Leia had a fear of how he would behave with the power, and treated him as such. She never told her husband of her worries and alienated them to each other. Padme' had idolized Han. She wanted to exactly like him, and as a result Leia had little worry of her and the Force. As a result of _that_ Leia looked at her to continue on in her footsteps in politics, and in the end removing her choice in the matter.

His hands clenched into fists at his side as the ship that held his sister captive left the hanger and he felt a presence approach him, "Major Hux."

"Mr. Solo. I met your sister earlier. I must say, I do not see the resemblance. She is quite nice."

"Yes she is, Major."

"Well," the major started, turning away slowly to leave the fifteen year old, "It is about time for you to return to your uncle. I expect that we will hear from you soon?"

Ben watched the red haired major walk away from him in the busy hanger. The time for him to make his own choices had come and he was not going to stand back and continue to allow them to be made for him. Or his sister. With one last look to his sisters ship disappear into the sky above him, Ben took a small breath and turned to walk after Major Hux.


	4. NOTE

**Author's Note:**

I have fixed the errors in Chapter 3. Not sure exactly what happened there, but I will do my best to keep it from happening again. I have just gotten started, and I know that there are a few things that will need explaining, but don't worry, I will explain them!

 **~EmeralEmber**


	5. Chapter 4

He sat on the ground meditating, trying to focus and calm his mind. Ben allowed his thoughts to drift to the furthest reaches of space and to the infinite power that he could unlock with the Force. Slowly his muscles relaxed and his hands went flat against his knees which were folded in front of him. There was a bustle of other padawans and initiates moving around him. Some of them practicing their sword skills, others reading allowed in groups studying. His mind could feel a few of them meditating.

They had images running through their heads of the Jedi Order, under the teaching of his Uncle Luke. Something that he had once wanted, until he had actually gotten to his uncle. His teachings were antiquated, to say the least. _Master Skywalker_ preached about controlling emotion and distancing from deep connections with others to control and use the Force. Ben didn't want to keeps his emotions under wraps, and not because it was difficult as his uncle had said. Feeling could make his connection to the Force stronger and more powerful. No, it _would_ make his connection to the Force stronger. Ben would become more powerful then he had thought possible by utilizing his emotions and his connection to his sister.

"Ben," a quite voice came from behind him. He could feel his uncle approach him from behind. No doubt the man had sensed his thoughts and he would be receiving a lecture. Ben's eyes opened slowly and he turned to face his uncle. "I would like to talk to you about your sister."

There was a pang in Ben's gut when he heard that. "Yes, Master." 

"I know that you care deeply for your sister-"

"Do you not care for your's?"

"Ben," Luke said tensely as he stood before his nephew. "Since you saw her you have been acting strangely. You have not said anything that happened, but I have seen a change in you."

"There has been no change, I simply..." he stopped, thinking of the right words to use.

"Ben, you have to separate yourself from these feelings."

This only served to frustrate the young man more, and he was struggling to contain himself. "I fail to understand why I must do that. For twelve years the two of us were all the other had, and just because I am here doesn't mean that I will stop doing everything in my power to protect her."

Luke sighed deeply as he looked at Ben sat in front of him. Anger was rolling off of him a waves. The Jedi Master began to worry slightly about the fifteen year old. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't protect her, Ben, you misunderstand. I am just saying that in order to properly protect her you have to control your emotions."

"I do not want to control my emotions." At this Ben stood, "Why should I not channel my emotions into my use of the Force? Wouldn't it be more effective to-"

"When you allow your emotions to control you, you are not in control of yourself."

"I am perfectly capable of controlling myself," the student yelled at his teacher. The other padawans turned at the noise. Ben looked frantic; his head lowered, pacing over a small area, with one hand in his hair and the other on his forehead. He could vaguely hear what sounded like someone trying to speak to him, but he ignored them. Taking a deep breath, Ben stopped pacing for a moment and lifted his head.

All the others that he had been surrounded by previously was looking at him with worried expressions. After a moment he understood why, the small area that he had been pacing looked as though it had been torn to shreds. Large chunks of grass, roots, dirt, and rocks were splayed about as though a tiller had gone across the area. Ben took another breath and walked off towards the forest.

Ben made his way quickly through the forest, already knowing that he would not have to do anything. Major Hux had told him that Snoke would be able to come to him at the right time. This was definitely the right time. He stopped rushing about and started to calm his breathing. A part of him was confused about what he was doing. Ben Solo, named after a man who had fought the Dark Side of the Force his entire life. Who had taught his uncle. Who had taught his grandfather.

"Darth Vader, he was a great man."

Ben whipped around at the sound of a voice that he didn't recognize. His eyes had long since adjusted to the diminished, but there was no one there. 

"I am not there, not in person. I am using the Force to speak with you."

"Where exactly are you," he asked to the vegetation before him, unsure of where to direct his question.

"I am on another planet. Many systems from where you are."

A look of confusion crossed his face at the response to his question. Ben opened his mouth to ask another question, but was cut off.

"With the power of the Force. Something you could do as well. It is something that I could teach you with time, among other things."

"Why would you want to teach me these things? You do not know me."

"But I do know you. Ben Solo, grandson of Darth Vader. You have the potential to be very powerful. More powerful the Luke Skywalker would have you become. Luke Skywalker wishes to preserve an old way of the Force. Ancient. A way of the Force which has been beaten time and time again, by that which was chosen by his Father. The Da-"

"Darth Vader is dead.," He challenged aggressively. "He was destroyed by my Uncle, Master Skywalker won-"

"Vader may be dead in a physical sense, but with the right power of the Force one is never truly gone."

Ben was silent for a short time, standing in what felt like an empty void. He knew all the stories of his family, they were stories that everyone told his sister and he all of the lives. They were stories that when he was a young child he would cling to. Ben used to be inspired by the gallant nature of the whole thing, and he found himself wanting to be like his family in the past had been. He even remembered stories that he had been told of his grandfather before he was corrupted by the Dark Side of the Force.

A chill passed over him as he heard the voice of Snoke speak to him again, "Anakin Skywalker had an awakening. He saw the lies in the Light Side of the Force. The side of the Force that told him that he could not be with a woman he loved, which sent a ripple through your family that effects it to this day. If not for that, your sister's namesake would never have died. Your mother and uncle never would have been separated. Your mother never would have been sent with the Organas, taken their title."

Snoke stopped speaking. As the disembodied voice had been speaking of his family, Ben had belt anxiety building up in his chest. Perhaps this man spoke a truth. He, himself, had had his own doubts about the teachings of his uncle. He had thought about being told to push his emotions aside, and how backward it felt to be told that to protect his sister he would be obligated to detach himself from her. Ben had already thought that-

"Your sister never would have taken your mother's title."

Ben stopped thinking about his own thoughts and feeling and thought of his sister. For three years Ben had worried about her endlessly, and their minimal contact had only served to further that worry. He thought about where she was now, where he was, where she had spoken about being as a child. He drew in a deep breath through his nose and blew it out through his mouth several times to calm his panic. There was one thing that Ben had told Padme' before he had been sent off here.

 _"You should do it. Run off. Find the highest and lowest points of our fine galaxy. Once I've finished training I'll go with you. Someone will have to protect you,"_ he heard himself say to her what felt like a lifetime ago.

His breathing calmed completely, and he stood tall and spoke confidently back to the voice that had surrounded him, "I want to learn from you. I want to learn all of the Force, not just what my obsolete uncle has chosen to show me as a student of his."

A cold chill overtook the area that Ben was standing in and he knew that he was alone.


	6. Chapter 5

The most difficult thing for Ben was his sister not being with him, but Snoke had been clear in saying that she needed to come to them on her own. Snoke told him that if she was pushed to them, then she would never really on their side. Ben knew that his teacher was right, and he also knew that Padme' would make the right choice and come with him when the time came. Once she saw what had been condoned by the government that she found herself working with and for. The Galactic Republic had pushed people from their homes, overthrown governments, and taken worlds to further the reach and power of those planets which were favored.

Ben made his way from the spot in the forest where he would go two or three times a week to work on his teaches with Snoke back towards the Jedi Academy. The sun was starting the rise behind him as walked. He was exhausted and troubled. He felt as though he was doing the right thing in learning from Snoke, but he also felt as though he was not improving. He felt as though he was falling more and more behind; as though he was a disappointment to everyone that was in his life.

Quietly he went into his small room, closing his door, Ben went and retrieved his com to contact his sister. Knowing that it would be very early on Alderaan, and not expecting to reach her, he activated it hoping to speak with his sister. He sat on the floor and crossed his legs as he activated the device. The small screen flashed for a short time before it blinked off. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall behind him.

It didn't really surprise him that there was no response. Padme' had spoken to him less and less as their time apart increased from three years to seven. She had grown more distant and increasingly less responsive to when they had an opportunity to talk. As he made a move to place to device back in it's hiding place when Ben felt it begin to vibrate. While in an awkward position between sitting and leaning over towards his bed, Ben quickly clicked on the device to see his sisters' face.

Her expression changed a little when she looked at him. He was sure that she saw how lost he was written on his face, and he had done nothing to try and hide it. Neither of them said anything for a time as they looked at each other on the old scratchy screen. Ben could see that the expression on her face was slimier to his. His sister's eyes were hollow and they held a vast look that he had not seen before.

"Ben," she choked out so quietly that he almost couldn't hear her. Padme' dropped her head down and left it hung in the air. He could hear the sound of her ragged breathing followed by the sound of her crying in her dark room. There was nothing that he had to say to her, and he made no effort to try and comfort her. Ben had no comfort to offer his sister as she broke down in front of him.

A few more moments passed before Padme' spoke again, her tears evident in her voice. "I'm sorry. I feel like I have made a huge mistake in the choices I have made."

"Why would you think that?" 

"I received a file from someone that I don't know. I was told that it had information about the state of the Republic and Alderaan. I read the papers and they told me things that I believed could not be true. At a meeting of the Senate, I went through old files and documents from some twenty years ago."

A heavy silence hung over them as Ben continued to gaze at the small screen and he wondered what it was that she had discovered so recently that effected her this way. "Pad?" Ben pushed her slightly.

She lifted her head and looked at him and took in a deep breath to calm down some. "Many years ago, as you know, the original planet of Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star. Very few Alderaanians survived, and they went to another planet that hidden from most of the Republic at the time. As the Empire fell and the Republic that we find ourselves under formed itself, much as the previous one had.

"The older core planets had decided that they should set themselves up as they had previously; with Alderaan being one of the most powerful forces in the galaxy. The Galactic Republic Senate voted, and with the pass of a single vote, which was without most of the mid and outer rim worlds, they decided that they should...remove the inhabitants of a world and relocate the Alderaanian government to the world it finds itself on now. A world that used to be known as Kuat."

"Why?" 

"They were not fully alined with the goals of the newest reign in the galaxy. So they were removed and the industrial ship complex was moved to a new world, to help that world be more prosperous."

"How did our mother allow that to happen? Did she not do anything to stop this?" Ben already knew the answer to that question. His mother had been far too occupied with other pursuits to have any attention to give to an upheaval that was wrecking the galaxy.

"Other senators were responsible for the vote. She deferred hers to another who made the call for her," Padme' spoke with venom filling her voice, instead of the tears that had been there before.

"So what will you do with this new information?" He was hopeful. Her reaction to this was enough to bring a little bit of promise to him. She was appalled that her government had allowed this to happen, that it had happened under her mother's distracted gaze.

Padme's shook her head slightly before she answered. "I do not know, Ben. In my research, I found an old bill that was passed during the founding of the Republic. It states that, with enough pull, the layout of the senate can be reworked. It would allow for a few planets to hold a seat above the others, to be the leaders of the senate. Chancellors. That five planets would have only one senator to represent them, but they would each have the power of six votes to themselves. Of course, that means that four other planets would hold the same power as Alderaan, but I believe that I have enough pull to enact this change."

Ben gazed at her serious and determined look, and offered her support, "Do it. Padme', you have a chance to make a difference."

"But what if I do not receive the Chancellors seat on behalf of my government?"

"You are the princess of our people. You have been involved in it's inner workings for the past five years. You have proposed bills that were beneficial to the entire galaxy, and you have been one of the most influential representatives in your entire time in the Galactic Senate. You are of royal heritage, aside from being merely the daughter of an adopted princess. The king and queen of Alderaan have been dead for quite sometime, and there is no reason that you should not have assumed that position by now with all that you have done."

Padme' thought hard on what her brother had just said. He knew that he may have pushed her a little bit to hard to make this choice, but it was what Ben felt he had to do. The two twins had always trusted each other, and relied on the others judgment. Ben knew that Padme' was looking to him for some guidance, and that is why she had opened up to him. She had told him, what was likely eating at her since she had received the file, to receive confirmation as to what she already thought she should to. Ben just thought that he should push her a little further.

She began nodding her head slightly, and chewing on her lips. Her eyes were trained down slightly, and he knew that she was stuck in deep consideration. "I think...I think you might be right. The rule that we find ourselves under is broken at its very foundation. It is in dire need of an over haul, I am just not sure if I am the right person to sit at the helm of this."

A laugh escaped Ben's lips as he watched his sister, "I do believe that you were taught to fly some ten years ago." His expression became serious again as he continued to regard her, "There is no one that is more qualified for that post than you, but it's up to you. You have to decide if you are okay doing this with your future, Pad."

Later that month Padme' Organa made her way out the large Senate hall that she had become accustomed years ago. She had informed the other representatives of her planet that she was going to propose the change to the design on the entire senate. There was no question in her mind that the other planets would go along with this proposed change, as it would give four other planets are significant edge over the others.

She paced along a hallway, with her head down looking at her hands. There was a large ball of anxiety in her stomach, as the other worlds discussed this change. Padme' had opted to be alone and away from the other representatives of Alderaan. Footsteps approached her from behind and she stopped walking, turning to see who it was that was coming up to her. A small smile formed on her lips as she saw the red headed major that she had become used to seeing from time to time as she was a representative, and she walked slowly toward him meeting him in the middle.

"Senator Organa, very nice to see you again. I was lucky enough to watch you offer up your proposed alteration to the Republic. I must say, you are quite the compelling public speaker."

Padme's smile got slightly larger at his compliment. "Well, thank you, Major. I hope that the other Senator's found me to be as compelling as you have."

"I am quite certain that they did. You are an amazing young woman, and you have done what could potentially be one of the greatest happenings in the government as it had been so far in its history."

She laughed out at his fairly absurd comment, "And _I_ am quite certain, that I did nothing of that magnitude."

Andrew Hux had an unreadable look in his eyes as they stood alone in the hallway. His light blue gaze remained on her darker one. The princess found herself developing a strange feeling in her gut as they both stood there looking onto the other that stood before them. "Major, I-"

"Please," he interrupted her quickly, "Call me Andrew, I see no reason why you should continue to address me in such a formal way." He had taken a step closer to her so that they were within a hands distance of each other. "I have to be honest, I left the chambers in hopes of catching you."

"May I ask why?" The feeling in her gut moved to encompass her chest, and her breathing became shallow. Padme' was not used to being so close to another person, especially a person that she was not related to, and she was unsure of how she felt about it.

"I would have to say that it is a far more personal reason," his voice was quiet, and he moved to close the minor space that had separated them. Andrew brought a hand up and brushed a bit of hair off her face, leaving his hand resting on her neck, lifting her face to look at his.

Her lips had gone dry, and she licked her lips quickly. Padme' lowered her gaze from his to his chest while he kept her face directed towards his. She parted her lips in an attempt to say something in response to his declaration, but she found that her words died on her tongue before they even came to life. She didn't have to worry about that, however, because she felt lips pressed to hers causing her breath to hitch. Another hand found its way onto her waist, and she was turned and walked towards the wall.

The pressure of his lips on hers increased as she hit the wall, with more force than she had anticipated. Padme' felt Andrew's body move flush against her, and his grip on her side tightened. His lips moved against hers, and before she was entirely sure what happened Padme' began to kiss the man back. This caused him to begin to push into more, groaning slightly in the realization that he was a close to her as was possible at that time.

Padme' opened her mouth letting out a soft sigh as she felt the hand on her neck slide softly from its place down her front to her other side. Major Hux deepened the kiss quickly, not passing up the opportunity to feel his tongue against hers, and she let out a moan as he did so. Slowly she was slid up the wall she was pressed to, bringing their faces even. Padme' brought an arm up and wrapped it around Andrew's neck, placing her other hand on his shoulder. She felt one of his move from her waist to her thigh, gripping it and pulling it to wrap around him. Her other leg came up to meet the other, causing her dress to move up her legs

She did not know how to handle the position she found herself in. Never before had the young girl been touched before in this way, and she had long since removed the idea that should would be. Being in one of the most powerful in the galaxy's government, it seemed like a distant fantasy that she would be viewed as anything other than that. Yet here she was, pressed firmly to a wall, with an attractive men pushing himself into her hips, and an unfamiliar feeling welling as well.

Andrew's hand gripped her bare thigh tightly, and he moved his mouth from hers to her neck, causing her to roll her head back and her hips push forward. He let out a deep moan, but faltered as footsteps were heard coming towards the currently empty hallways. Andrew removed his hand from her leg, and began to lower her back to the floor. A frustrated noise came from him as he took both his hands from the young woman in front of him and he placed them on the wall, stepping back an arms length from her.

He continued to look down at her, as her eyes remained closed. The major watched her chest rise and fall quickly. Moments later they were approached by two guards, that he assumed were to collect Princess Padme' Organa to see the results of her proposition. "Yes?"

"Senator, your presence has been requested in the main hall," one of the two guards stated plainly.

"She will be in momentarily," Hux answered, sending the two guards away.

Padme' pulled in a quick deep breath, "I should go."

"Of course." He stepped away from her and watched her walk away, clearly flustered from their encounter, and he couldn't help but feel a small smile work its way onto his face.


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh my God. I am very sorry about the length of time it took to do this. I was helping my dad go through mediation for divorce, I got a stress fracture playing with my kitten, my aunt (who I haven't seen in 13 years) came down to Texas for a week, my GM went on vacation and I had to run our store. My last month has been a little crazy, but things are calming down (with the exception of packing to move at an unknown time to an unknown location), so I will keep writing this more regularly again. AND I'm taking a 12 day vacation at the end of March, so. Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

Padme' entered the meeting hall once again, her heart racing, and unable to fully concentrate. What had she just done? She had duties and responsibilities she had just acted like a foolish child, and in public no less. A hand landed on her back, causing her to jump. She turned to see one of her fellow Senators, "Crev, how do you think it went?"

A smile made its way onto the older man's lips. In her time working in the government, Crev Noval had been the most helpful person to her and had become a surrogate father to her. She had no contact with her parents in five years. They were busy, she was busy, and there was no time to be made for her. After the discovery Padme' made about Alderaan and Kuat, there was little love lost with her mother, but it pained her that she no longer had her father in her life. This made her even more grateful for the support and guidance of Senator Noval.

"I think that the senate would be forlorn if they did not see the benefit of your proposal. I have watched you grow and develop into a spectacular young women. You have done Alderaan, your family, and yourself proud today; regardless of what happens once this meeting is over,"

"And you? Have I managed to make you proud, as well?"

"You have long surpassed making me proud." The two senators took their seats and waited with bated breath for the results. "Padme', the other senators and myself discussed who we should place in the Chancellor seat when this motion is passed. We have all decided that the seat would be yours, if you wanted it. Of course, we would have to make some changes on Alderaan, but-"

"Crev?"

The older man held his hand up to stop her from talking. "This is something that has been up for discussion for some time, among the other senators. We have all agreed that you are the person we feel should takeover the government. It is about time that we returned to royal rule as we once were."

Padme' stared at the man next to her, wide-eyed. He was not only talking about the Republic, but also the Monarchy of their world. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest for the second time that day, and she was not sure that she could handle it. "Are you saying-"

"It would only be if you were okay with it. But keep in mind, young one, I am getting too old to continue on with this job for too much longer."

* * *

Major Hux stood at a wall, looking onto the meeting which was drawing to a close before him. His gaze was focused onto the princess sat with the other senators from Alderaan. It was no secret that she was an incredibly beautiful women. She had light porcelain skin, which seemed to glow with the red color that she wore on her lips. Her blue eyes were visible to him even from the distance he was from her. Hux drew in a deep breath as he thought back on what her body felt like pushed against a wall with his, and how the bare skin of her thigh felt under his hand. His thoughts were interrupted by a tense presence at his side.

He knew that it was Padme's brother. The young man had begun to lurk around whenever the Major would be anywhere near Padme' Organa. "I believe that you would do well to stop thinking of my sister in such a fashion, Major Hux."

"And why is that, _Kylo Ren_?"

"I believe that you just answered your own question."

Hux let out a huff and turned to look at the angry young man beside him, "I understand that you care for your sister, but you have to realize that she is much older than she was when you were forced to leave. She is not a child anymore."

The recently dubbed Kylo Ren stood still facing the senate hall. He flexed his hands at his sides, causing the leather of his gloves to squeak. The Major had been instructed by Supreme Leader Snoke to build a relationship with Padme', so that she would have more than just a brother as a person she trusted. But that did not mean that he was allowed to think of her as anything but the Princess of Alderaan and the sister of Kylo Ren. "Be that as it may, Padme' would not be all that comfortable if she knew the direction your thoughts seemed to have taken where she is concerned."

There was a short moment that passed in which Hux was confused at Kylo's statement, however, it didn't take him long to realize that the young man was under the impression that he was fantasizing about his sister. Not a part of the jedi's mind thought that it could have been a memory. He smiled slightly with that knowledge and he contemplated how he would break the news to him.

A loud cheer erupted from the hall that was to his left, causing Hux to turn his head and see an expression of excitement and elation on Padme's face. A look that, he realized, was not dissimilar to the one she had on her face after he had slid her down the wall back to her feet.

"Ren, you seem to be somewhat confused," Hux started, his eyes stating at the young woman that was now gathering herself to leave with the other senators. "I like Padme' very much, and I would not wish to make her uncomfortable with any thoughts I may have of her, however...I highly doubt that she would be made so by me simply thinking back on our interaction prior to the meeting going back into session. Now if sh-"

Before he could finish his thought, Major Hux was slammed into a wall with one of Kylo's hands around his neck. "You will stay away from my sister."

Hux let out a short laugh. Refusing to be intimidated by the man before him, Hux pushed him away. "Kylo Ren, clearly you misunderstood Supreme Leader Snoke when he directed me to get close to her. I do believe that you were there at the time."

"I am aware of what you were instructed. You were instructed to get close to her, not to attempt to seduce her."

"The Supreme Leader ordered me to get close to her. There was no stipulation as to how or how not to go about it. And, honestly, Ren, you believe that it was simply an attempt? Feel free to look into my head if you don't believe me."

Kylo Ren fumed in front of him, both hands clenched at his sides, his breathing shallow and ragged. He looked as though he would snap at any moment, and Hux hated that he flinched when Kylo lashed out with the Force and ripped a large piece out of the wall near him. Kylo composed him self slightly, and quickly stormed away from Major Hux.

The Major took a breath and also composed himself. He had to make sure that he got to Padme' before her tantrum throwing brother. As much as he would like to play to Kylo Ren that he was interested in the princess strictly to seduce her to the First Order and then into bed, but that was not entirely true. In the time that he had known the girl, he had develop an interest in her entirely on his own.

After years of talking with her at the Senate Hall, he knew where to find her after the conclusion of a successful meeting, and from the look he had seen on her face the meeting had gone in her favor. Without delaying himself with people that would try and stop him to speak with him, Hux made his way to the small balcony. As he walked closer to the entrance, he saw that there was someone else with her, along with two Republic Guards standing outside. His approach slowed as he noticed that there were several guards along the hall.

Hux was relieved to see that the figure he had seen with her was not her brother, but one of the elder senators of Alderaan, Crev Noval. He ignored the guards that stood at the doorway and walked on to the balcony, not making it very far before they turned in behind him, one of them stating that he did not have authorization to be there. The two senators turned around at the noise and Noval was the one to speak.

"Oh please, it's fine. The man is clearly on a mission." Noval turned back to Padme', drawing her attention back to him and allowing the guards to step off the balcony, "The arrangement with the Republic Guard is until you are back on our ship. Until then, I will go and collect the others, and begin preparations for our departure. Again, until then, Your Highness."

A smile made its way onto Padme's face, and she shook her head slightly. The women stood on her toes, and placed a kiss to the other senator's cheek, and the two remained quiet as he made his way out. Silence continued between the two of them for a short time, his gaze firmly on her and hers having fallen down looking at her hands which were held in front of her waist.

"I hope that the guards with you are not for my benefit," Hux said closing the space between the two of them.

Padme' looked up, caught off guard by how close he was to her. "Sorry? No. No, after the passing of my proposal I was appointed as the Chancellor for Alderaan. And just prior to the, Senator Noval informed me that our Government will change."

Fond of how close he was with her for the second time that day, he stepped closer to her again. He smiled as he noticed that she was not able to hold eye contact for very long before looking away and looking back. "How is it that your government will change?"

"That doesn't really matter, does it?" Padme' looked at him as he stared her, his eyes roaming over her face.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Earlier today. It was highly inappropriate. I should never behaved in such a fashion without your permission. Or in a hall, as it were."

Her lips parted slightly as he spoke. She had turned her body towards his, almost touching. Hux ran his hand from her wrist up to her shoulder, his thumb rubbing against her neck softly. Her hands lifted to rest lightly on his chest. Taking this as her permission, Hux leaned down a placed his lips onto hers, and moved them slowly against her. Almost instantly her lips matched his, and he brought his free hand to Padme's lower back and he pulled her flush against him. The kiss was slow and soft, never advancing past the point which it started, and he felt her lips tug up slightly.

The two of them broke apart and the Major stared down at the Princess, not removing his hands from her. As he looked down at her, she opened her eyes and locked hers with his. Hux made to kiss her again, but was stopped by the guards outside the doorway addressing someone that had come to collect the women he had held against him. "I suppose you have to go."

"I do," she responded simply.

"But I will see you next time you come to Coruscant. Which I look forward to." Padme' stood on her toes for the second time and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing his heart to skip a quick beat before she pulled herself away and left him on the balcony alone.


	8. Chapter 7

**I got a second chapter done to make up for the very long time that I was down for the count. Things are starting to push forward in the plot, but I'm not going to spoil the chapter for you!**

 **-EmeralEmber**

* * *

Padme' just finished one of the most exhausting weeks of her life. She had gone from young Princess and Senator to Queen and Head Chancellor in the span of thirty minutes. Out doing her mother's rise in the government, but trailing behind her grandmother by five years. She had managed to have a short conversation with her brother once she had made her way back on to her ship. Something had been bothering him in an obvious way, but Ben had insisted that there was nothing wrong, despite that he seemed to flinch occasionally. When she said his name, when she mentioned her desire to improve the Republic. He pushed her in a way that she was not accustomed to.

That was not something that worried her all too much. Ben and Padme' had always looked out for one another, they had always tried to help guide the other. What worried her was the he was lying to her and he was hiding something from her. She knew he was because she had watched him lie to their parents, she knew what he looked like when he did. Padme' Organa Solo knew her brother's tells, but before she was able to call him on it and confront him, they had arrived back on Alderaan. Now she sat on her bed, alone in her room with her comm device on her lap, trying to contact him again. Twenty calls from her to him had been ignored over the past week, and she was worried that she had made him mad at her.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Padme' closed the device and left her room. Quickly she made her way towards the palace hanger. Since she had fully taken on the position of Queen, she had to pick her personal pilot. Who she would wonder around the galaxy with. A smile made its way onto her face as she realized that she was headed to decide who her sidekick was going to be. Walking into the office that was right next to the hanger, she found the general that was in charge of the planets air force.

"General Cantol, Senator Crev told me to speak with you in regards to my pilot. I need-"

The heavy set man stood from behind his desk and cut her off, "Yes, I spoke with the senator earlier. I have already chosen a pilot that will be assigned to you."

General Santo Cantol, moved from around his desk and stepped towards her forcefully. The Queen tensed slightly from his behavior, the man was strange and off putting to her. She was not scared of the general, she had no reason to be, he had an exemplary record in her military, he was just abrasive. Stepping back from the bulbous man as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I was under the impression that the decision would be up to me."

Cantol guided her out of the office and into the hanger, which was bustling with women and men working on X Wings and some sitting around having conversations about the Jedi only knew what. "Unfortunately, I felt that the decision would best be left to me. I know my pilots, and I know who would serve best as yours. Not to mention you need a pilot of rank, which is why I have choose a Wing Commander."

"I fail to see why I would need a pilot of rank?"

"As the queen of our people you should have a pilot that has proven himself in the military that you now find yourself at the helm of."

They came to a stop and Padme' turned to face the general, "With all due respect, if _I_ am at the helm of the military, why did you feel the need to make this choice for me?"

A deep and hearty laugh escaped Cantol's lips, and Padme' became confused, "You don't know anything about these things, as a general I know how to make good military decisions, which you are not very versed in."

Padme' felt herself becoming quickly frustrated with the man that stood before her. She was not naive to the fact that many people viewed her as young and childish, or that some questioned if she was ready for the position that she was now in. But that did not mean that someone that was under her command was allowed to undermine her in such a fashion. "Be that as it may, the decision is mine. This is a person that will be with me at all times off of this planet, and I will not allow a general that knows nothing of me to make this choice for me."

"Your Highness I-"

"General, you do not need to concern yourself with the choices that I make, I assure you."

"Would you at least meet the man _I_ would have be you pilot?"

"Of course, General. I am always willing to take advice from someone of your experience."

They began walking again, and made their way to two men that were working on an X Wing, one cleaning parts and one with his torso under the jet. When they came to a stop the one cleaning turned to face the two of them, and stood at attention, "General, Queen Organa."

"At ease, Commander. The Queen is here to have a personal pilot assigned to her. I recommended you for the position."

The pilot turned his full attention to the young queen. He was tall and had short and well maintained white blond hair. He was very thin, and held himself arrogantly. Padme' had a quick dislike for the man, and her attention was turned to the man that was laying on the ground. "Ma'am, my name is Wing Commander Talen Endessa. It's a pleasure to be introduced to you. It would be an honor to be your personal flyer."

A loud laugh came from under the jet, peeking Padme's interest. Commander Endessa's face looked extremely frustrated, "Is there a problem, Captain Dameron?"

"No, sir, Commander."

"Then what was the laugh about?"

The captain pulled himself out from under the jet and sat up, "Sir, that was an uncontrollable gut reaction to what you just spewed at our Queen, here."

Endessa was entirely livid at the man on the floor. "Captain, I could have you reprimanded. I do believe that another would result in a demotion to first lieutenant."

"Yes, sir, it would, but honestly I tried to stop it. The laugh just came out." He was quiet for a few beats looking at Endessa, "Sir."

"Why?"

The three men turned their attention to their Queen who was looking intently at the young captain. She liked him from what she had seen of him so far, but she also found herself very bemused by him. His behavior and attitude did not reflect that of a man in his position. He seemed to care very little about how his superiors viewed him.

"I'm…..sorry?" Captain Dameron stood and moved towards the people in front of him. He stood just slightly taller than the queen before him and looked down to her, plainly confused.

"Why was your reaction to what Commander Endessa said to me unstoppable? I'm curious. In my experience people that manage to make it to the rank of Captain in our military generally care about what those in positions above them care about them, but you don't."

"Umm," he looked between the General, Commander, and the Queen. Dameron was not entirely sure how to respond to her. "I do care about this force, ma'am. Dedicated my life to it, so I must, right?"

Padme' smiled at his response. She decidedly liked him. He was peculiar and honest. And maybe a bit careless. Captain Dameron reminded her of Ben and her father, and this was going to be the man that flew her around the galaxy. "General Cantol, I think that Captain Dameron would be a great pilot for me."

Without waiting to see how they were going to react to her sudden choice of Captain Dameron, she turned and started to walk out of the hanger briskly, feeling confident in the choice that she had made. Her father had taught her to follow her instincts, and Dameron was what her instincts were telling her.

One of the guards of the palace stopped her before she could leave the hanger, informing her that there were visitors outside looking to have a meeting with her. Looking past the guard she saw the Millennium Falcon. Just outside of the ship, her entire family with the exception of her brother stood in what looked like a concerned silence. "Did they say what it was about?"

"No, Your Highness. Just that it was vital that they spoke with you as soon as possible."

A large knot formed in her stomach as she looked upon the four people standing outside. Padme' had not seen them in a very long time, and she was anxious as to know what it was they wanted to speak to her about, but she did not want to talk them. Making the decision that she would speak with one of them. Maybe two. "Would you please be so kind as to inform them that I will speak with my father and Chewbacca. If they are not alright with that then I will speak to none of them."

The guard nodded and left to address her family as they stood outside. Her mother looked frustrated, and her uncle and father seemed to try and reason with her. Whatever it was, they clearly felt that it would bother her. Padme' held her breath as she watched her mother nod, accepting her daughter's terms. Han tapped Chewbacca with his elbow and gestured his head toward the entrance to the hanger. The two of them began making their ways towards Padme' and the guard remained with her mother and uncle.

"Me', it's good to see you again," her father said as he looked her over.

"Father, Chewbacca. It's good to see you, too."

Her father's furry friend let out a loud roar, and pulled Padme' to his chest, and she wrapped her arms around him as well. As she stepped away from him, she turned to look at her father again. He had a look on his face that she couldn't read, but there had been a note in his voice that told her that he was overly distraught over something. "Are you going to tell me why you are all here, or leave me to guess?"

Chewbacca let out a string of agitated roars and growls, and Padme' looked at him confused. "Chewie, will ya, just, stop. For two seconds."

"What's wrong with Ben?" She was panicked quickly at what Chewbacca had said about her brother. He was very rarely emotional, but he was quite attached and protective of his two godchildren.

"Me', look. Your brother had been going through something recently. Your Uncle Luke tried to help him, but," Han took in a deep breath and directed his gaze to the floor, placing his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Padme' moved her gaze between her godfather and father quickly. "What do you mean 'had been'? What—what's wrong with him?"

The two in front of her said nothing. She was not in-tune with the Force, but she knew that she could still feel it. She _had_ felt it before, and her and Ben was as close as was possible at the time. "What happened? Tell me, I'm his sister, I deserve to know."

"Padme'," her father started, stepping close to her. "Ben is gone."

She moved back quickly her head shaking. He couldn't be gone. He couldn't. Her brother was her rock when she was unstable, and she had not made enough time for him. She had favored work with a government that she did not want to involve herself with over her brother. Padme' had ignored signs that Ben needed help and now he was gone. "Wh—what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, Padme', he-"

"Guard!"

A guard that stood outside the hanger approached them quickly, "Me' look-"

"No. You sent him away," Padme' breath became very shallow and she dropped her eyes from the people in front of her as she backed away from them more. "You sent him away, and my mother put me here, and I couldn't be there to help him. I couldn't be there when he needed me to be. I couldn't- Guard, please have these people back to their ship to depart. They are no longer welcome here."

She turned and left the hanger, ignoring the calls from her father to stop and talk to them, wishing that she had never gone to the hanger in the first place. Queen Organa walked directly to her bed room and entered. Her hands shaking, she shut the door harshly and dropped her back onto it. Without any warning sobs over came her, and she slid down the door into a huddled mess on the floor.


	9. Chapter 8

**Just a short filler chapter this time, and I am already working on the next one, which should be posted in a few days!**

* * *

Torrential rains were not entirely uncommon on the forest covered planet. At least once a month a storm would come, and would last anywhere from a few hours to a few days. The storms made the planets forest lush and green, with trees that towered over the few building that had been built. This day the storm that was over the Resistance Base reflected the inner workings of the people standing under the small cover. The four of them stood in a tight group, all looking around at the others.

Leia held her arms around her wait, feeling as though she had failed not only herself but her family as a whole. As they had made their way off of Alderaan, it dawned on her that she had lost both of their children. Ben had left her brother and had gone over to the Dark Side of the Force; having been manipulated by his emotions, both positive and negative. Padme' had been over taken by the government and her own deep rooted emotions, pushing her over the edge when she had heard the news of her brother. Major Organa Solo could feel herself reaching her own breaking point.

Her eyes drifted up towards the metal cover that was about them, as if waiting for it to break to unleash the elements on them as they stood there. She knew sooner or later one of them would speak, and it was no surprise to her that Han was the one to take that place. "Me and Chew will head out. We'll find Ben and talk some sense into him."

"What about Padme'," she asked, returning her attention back to the people before her.

"You know that when Ben straightens himself out, she will, too. Me's just out 'cause he is. So we'll jus-"

Luke spoke, "Han, Ben will not come back just because you try and talk him down."

A small sarcastic laugh left Han's lips. "And why's that, Luke? Look, I wasn't on board with this whole thing to start with, and now it's all turned to hell. So maybe you let _me_ talk to _my son_ , instead of telling me how to go about dealing with him. I mean, obviously, he didn't do too well under your care."

There was a strong presence of anger and frustration tainting Han's voice as he spoke, causing Leia to direct her full attention to him. She understood his frustration, because it was pooling in her as well. "Han, Luke did everything that he could for Ben."

"If he did everything he coulda' done, then Ben wouldn't have gone running off with a head full of Vader mess," Han said in an increasingly irritated tone, Chewbacca speaking up after him. "Alright look, I don't wanna just stand around here discussing this. I'm gonna go and at least try and do something about it."

With that, he and Chewbacca took off towards the Falcon, enduring the heavy down pour. "Well, Han will have to deal with Chewie smelling at lease," Leia said, in an attempt to lighten the ever darkening mood.

"Leia, I fear what is to come now."

She sighed, looking off at her to her departing husband as a loud crack of thunder cut through their tension.

"I know. I do, too, Luke. But until then, you should return to the academy. There are still students there that require your teachings. And I have no doubt that Han will return once he has spoken to Ben. I'll arrange for someone to take you back." With that Leia turned away from her dear brother and into the developing Resistance base, leaving Luke lingering under the metal roof staring off at the Millennium Falcon leave the planet.


	10. Chapter 9

As if a Tie Fighter had flown into his chest, Kylo Ren had felt his sisters somberness from across the galaxy. He knew that Han Solo and Leia Organa would be off the tell her about what had transpired as soon as they were able to, and they wasted no time. The two of them had come to visit him at the academy, something they had done occasionally despite Ben never accepting to see them. This time, however, he had accepted their request to visit. But he was not a son sitting before his parents. He was Kylo Ren, apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke; and they were a criminal and a resistance fighter. Ren had allowed no time for them to say whatever it was that they had to, and simply told his parents the truth: that Ben Solo was gone, and Kylo Ren had taken his place. That he would be leaving his place as Luke Skywalker's student to further his training with the Dark Side. He had not been quite so simple about this, yet more aggressive. Seeing this as an outlet to better channel the anger that he still had inside of him. The anger that was the remnants of Ben Solo. Of his weaker self.

The pain and heart break that his sister had sent rippling through the Force was unlike anything he had ever felt. One word was emanating from her as he sifted through her emotions: Gone. It brought him to a deeper wrath knowing what his— _Ben's_ parents had told her, that he was gone. As far as Kylo Ren and the Supreme Leader were concerned, Queen Padme' Organa was still his sister. And the three people that he had left in the destroyed room and courtyard had continued to cause her needless pain and suffering, by telling her that she was now left without a brother. Giving her an ever growing sense of emptiness and loneliness, of being entirely abandoned.

Kylo sat on the floor of his quarters, legs folded before him. He was trying to meditate to separate what his sister was feeling from himself, which he had not been able to do for a week, and nothing had helped. As soon as the disturbance had reached him, he had gone to Snoke but had been told that he was to do nothing. _Colonel_ Hux had a meeting set with her, and it was for him to inform Padme' that she still had a brother. Kylo Ren was to partition his dedication to his sister from his new position to the First Order. The young apprentice was to place Supreme Leader Snoke and the First Order above all else, but this was to be done in the best interest of his sister. Unfortunately, that meant allowing Hux to take the lead on bringing the Queen to the Order despite the objections that he had made to Snoke.

Just as he was resigning to himself that meditation would not be beneficial, there was a sharp knock on his door. Kylo stood, grabbing his helmet off of his night stand, placing it on his head as he walked to the door. He found himself more thankful for the covering as he opened the door, revealing the newly promoted Colonel. "Hux. What do you need?"

"Well, Kylo Ren, I am about to depart, I was wondering if there was anything you wanted me to say to your dear sister when I arrive."

Ren's hand tightened on the door frame as he looked at the man in front of him, seething behind his helmet. "I assure you that will not be necessary. So long as you do as you were instructed and bring the Queen into the First Order."

"I don't think that will be that difficult. I believe that you misunderstand the extent of our relationship. I know her quite well. So, why don't you continue your—"

Before hearing what Hux had to say in an attempt to insult him, Ren stepped back and closed the door. Quickly he removed his helmet, dropping it to the floor. A moment later he marched back to his night stand, and grabbed his light saber. Activating it, Ren impaled the wall.

* * *

Andrew Hux blew off the brazen attitude that was Kylo Ren as he made his way to his ship to depart. In a few days he would arrive at Alderaan for his meeting with Padme' Organa. He had been on Coruscant the day before, and noticed that she had not been at the senate meeting which had not surprised him. Her parents had told her of Ben Solo's down fall, and Hux had seen first hand the Queen's attachment to her brother. I was as if he was the only thing that mattered to her in her whole expanse of a world.

He would have three days on a ship to figure how he _attempt_ to talk her into coming with him to meet the man that replaced her brother. The effort would go one of two ways: either she would deny that Kylo Ren was her brother, since he did not acknowledge their family; or she would dive in head first with even the smallest possibility of keeping her brother. From the conversations that the two had had over the past four years, Hux knew that Padme' would likely choose her brother over anything else. Padme' had once told him a story about her and her brother when they were young children, talking about their future. Ben was to go off and become a great master of the Force, and she was to run rampant around the galaxy.

He remembered a brightness in her eyes as she spoke about her brother, she was undeniably proud of what her brother had accomplished. It was the same look that Hux had seen in her eyes when he had mentioned to her that he would soon be up for a promotion. That had been what had started his infatuation with her. Padme' knew very little about him, only the professional parts of Hux that she had seen while at Senate meetings. Yet she had looked at him as if her day had reached a peak at the news, as apposed to asking why he hadn't been up for a promotion sooner. The latter had been what he was most accustomed to in the past.

Hux sat himself in his small quarters as the ship, changing his train of thought back to the First Order. At this point, the Order was beginning to grow to the full height that the Supreme Leader had envisioned. The Order was to make all people across the galaxy equal. The corrupt Republic would be taken out of it's rule and would eventually be replaced by the military rule of the First Order. There would be no more politicians, pushing those less fortunate to the side to further their own wealth and greed. Kylo Ren would assist Snoke by utilizing the Force to sway those who held themselves to an ancient way of thinking, and Padme' Organa would assist Snoke on a political front to sway those who believed whole-heartily in the regime of the Republic. With Kylo Ren now fully vested in the Order and Snoke, his sister was the only missing piece.

* * *

After his time on the mid sized ship had passed, Hux was shown into an extravagant gathering hall. He had arrived early in anticipation for his meeting with the Queen. There was a small knot of anxiety building in his gut the longer the Colonel sat waiting as this would be the first time he had seen her since their...encounter on Coruscant. Hux looked to the large clock on the back wall; now not only was he early, but she was now late. There meeting had been set ten minutes prior, and there was no sign of her, and no noise coming from the hall outside of the door.

In a few more minutes time the door opened. Two guards entered, flanked by the young queen. He stood as they entered. Padme' moved passed the guards and made a small gesture with her hand instructing them to leave, an instruction which they seemed to follow reluctantly. Hux took in a deep breath as he looked at her standing before him. Her head was turned down to the floor, long wavy blond hair fell down around her face, barely granting him access to see her face which was void of make-up. As they stood in silence, his vision traveled to her attire. She was wearing a loosely fitted top, with silken pants that pooled at her feet. He determined that she was not wearing clothing, but was instead pajamas. The way she stood told him that she was there physically, but was absent mentally; likely fully distracted by the loss of her brother.

"Queen Organa," Hux started, causing her head to snap up surprised that he had spoken.

"I apologize. For my tardiness. I was distracted."

"Of course, I heard of your brother. That is actually what I was meant to speak to you about."

Padme' looked at him, perplexed by his statement. "What would the First Order have to speak to me about regarding my dead brother?"

"That would be exactly what I needed to speak to you about." From this point Hux would have to chose his words carefully.

Before he was able to finish, the Queen began to speak again, becoming increasingly distraught. "Why would the First Order insist on a meeting with me about this? Is your trouble with the Republic that sizable?"

"No, I am not here to-"

"If you would be so kind as to excuse me I have other things that I could be attending to besides being insulted by an ungoverned military-"

Hux cut her off, "You misunderstand, I am here because your brother is a part of the Order. I am to inform you that, while he is not exactly as you last knew him, your brother is not dead."

Padme' looked at him, an incredulous expression on her face. He knew that this information would be difficult for her to process. She had spent just over a week mourning the loss of her brother, and now she was being told that he was not dead. The Colonel could see the look on her face become more clouded, as she absorbed the blunt information that was thrown at her. Another moment passed as they stood there before she spoke again. "I want to see him. If my brother isn't, I want to be taken to him."

"I can arrange that."


	11. Chapter 10

The two officials left the meeting hall briskly, guards trailing behind them. Before they had left the room, Padme' had told Andrew that she would take only a few minutes to be prepared to leave. If she spent anymore time than that, it would be suspicious and would not be allowed to leave without proper vetting. This procedure would take two or three days, as long as the trip, and Padme' did not have that kind of time. She had a desperate need to absolve this pit that had taken residence in her very soul.

"Since we have arrived at your chambers I will radio and have the ship prepared to depart. The ship I arrived with is not very extravagant but-"

"If the ship will get me to where you say my brother is, then the ship is perfect. I apologize for this coming about quickly, I just..." Padme's voice faded. She could not string any amount of words together to convey the emotions running through her at that very moment. A hopeful light had found it's way into her heart, but there was a looming shadow. A darkness and fear, that she scared to even acknowledge, that her brother may truly be gone.

"You don't have to explain. I would say that I understand, but I have never had a person in my life that meant as much to me as your brother does to you."

Padme' felt a small smile form on her lips as she looked at the man before her, "Not yet, but you will. Everyone does."

True to her word, Padme' took a mere two minutes for her to pack a meager bag. Enough clothes to get her by on the quick trip. Without pausing to close her door, Padme' took off towards the hanger and once again was followed by guards, with a Colonel at her side. As they entered the hanger, she saw her pilot standing near his X Wing. Padme' made eye contact with him. She had to tell someone that she was leaving so that they did not try and follow her, and that they did not blow up the ship she was on. Cantol was someone that would take that risk.

"Maj- Andrew, I will meet you on the ship in a moment. I need to speak with my pilot and let him know I'm leaving."

"Of course, I'll make sure that the ship is ready to leave as soon as you are on board," Andrew stepped towards the Queen. He stretch his arm out towards her bag, to take it from her, "I will also have a room prepared for you."

Padme' felt another small smile come to her lips, just before she let out a quiet thank you; passing the bag to Andrew, allowing her fingers to linger on his for a short moment.

"Hey-o! Did the royal woman come for something, or what?"

Padme' retracted her hand and turned away from the now retreating figure of Andrew Hux, taking in the ever so slightly aloof sight of Poe Dameron. This would be only the third conversation that she had had with the man. The first when she had side stepped General Cantol and dubbed Poe her pilot. The second the day after she had been told of her brother they had a short conversation she would go to him once she was ready get started with him. He must have thought that that was what this was. "Captain Dameron, I-"

"Hey come on. Call me Poe. We will spend a lot of time together, but I'll tell ya what: I'll still call you Queen Organa if it makes you feel better. I'd rather not, but hey, you're in charge, so."

"Alright, Poe. I was coming to the hanger because I am leaving. For a short time. Eight days, at the most."

Poe nodded slightly, looking over Padme's shoulder to the ship that looked ready to go at any moment. "Sure, sounds good. Where am I takin' ya?"

"See that is what I was here about. I need you to stay here. I need to go by myself. Major Hux is-"

"Colonel."

"What?"

"That man was Hux?" Padme' nodded at his question. "Yeah, that was a _Colonel_. Look, don't worry about it. I'll let the higher ups know that you needed some air. From...different….trees. _But_ if you aren't back in eight days, I can't say what said higher ups might do."

"Thank you, Captain," Padme' quickly started backing away from Poe, and making her way towards the ship that would take her to her brother. "And thank you for the Colonel thing. I think that may have been a bit embarrassing."

Turning the other way and increasing her speed, she heard Poe call after her. "You're welcome! I'd hate to have you embarrassed! And bring me back a souvenir!"

Once she arrived on the ship she was greeted by a young private who informed her that he was to take her what would be her room. The young man looked a regular military man, tight lipped and direct. After he delivered Padme' to her room, he turned a left, leaving her to her own devices. This meant, of course, that she was left to sit and contemplation those two indescribable emotions inside her. The small light and looming darkness. Padme' couldn't help but wonder if this was the darkness that she had been told about as a child. A darkness that is all consuming, and kills any light of promise that might remain. But her brother may not be gone as she had been told.

 _Ben_ was the source of her light and her dark. He kept her balanced. The potential promise that he may not be gone was almost more than she was able to bear. Almost. Padme' had to bear it. She felt that is was all the she had left. The possibility. The chance that she would get to have Ben back in her life, and more than he was now. Which was currently not at all, because currently he was dead. _Colonel_ Andrew Hux had yet to resurrect her brother back to the living. Which reminded her, Padme' needed to apologize to him, a simple thing to for the man that was going to giver her back her brother.

Shattering the silence that had encompassed her, there was a quick series of knocks on the door of her room. Padme' stood and ran the hands down her front. Looking down at herself she felt complete embarrassment, as she realized that she was wearing pajamas. This realization caused her to bring her hands to her hair, which brought her further embarrassment, as she realized that it had not been washed at its regular time and had a bit more build up than she'd prefer. But there was nothing she could do about it now. She was on a ship in the middle of space, on her way to an unknown location. Padme' strode purposefully to the door and pressed a button on the wall to open it. After it opened she was faced with the Colonel himself, a bright smile on his features.

Her mind turned into a blank as she looked at the man in front of her, unreasonably happy to see her despite her current appearance. Letting herself act without thought, Padme' brought herself to her toes and pressed her lips against his. She brought one hand to the side of his neck, to bring the two of them closer. Before she was able to move her other hand from her side, Padme' was pushed back into the room and the door was closed. She felt one of Andrew's hands on the side of her face, and the other on her waist, slowly working its way onto her back.

Padme' ran her tongue along his bottom lip as they kissed, which resulted in her being turned around and pushed flush against the door. Andrew's tongue worked its way into her mouth as his hand on her back worked its way under her shirt. Her free hand grabbed his wrist, causing them both to stop.

"I-"

"Don't," Andrew cut her off. "It's alright. I had come to make sure you settled in alright. Which I assume you have?"

"I have, thank you for asking."


	12. Chapter 11

Life on a ship for an extended period of time was exhausting to say the least. Even more so when one was left considering potential ramifications waiting once the command shuttle docked. It did not take a man of high intelligence to know that once Kylo Ren got time alone with his sister, he would become keenly aware of the continued development of Andrew's relationship with her. Once that happened and he and Padme' departed to return her to her planet, the brattish prodigal son would go off to Supreme Leader Snoke in an attempt to put another end to it. Only at this point it may be successful.

Upon arrival to the Finalizer Padme' would be reunited with her lost brother, thus removing the need for a third party in her life. Kylo Ren would be the only connection to The First Order that was needed to keep her swayed to their side, at least that would be Ren's argument. Andrew's argument would be that it was still early in Padme's arrival to the Order to have contact with the only person she is familiar with be cut off. At this point it was a toss up as to who's side Snoke would choose, it would all depend on how the young Queen's visit to the Battle-cruiser went. And hopefully the violation of an old Disarmament Act would not be something to offend or off put the Queen. That would be a set back.

In a few short hours they would arrive, and he could see Padme' increasing anticipation for their arrival. He was sitting in a large arm chair, supposedly reading, watching her pace around in circles. He had watched her take hours preparing herself, thinking that it would take her longer. She told him that she wanted to look good when she saw her brother. After such a long period of time not seeing him, Padme' wanted to make sure that he didn't have to worry about her, or how she was doing. It was a change for Andrew, now seeing her in her full get-up. He had grown accustomed to the past two and a half days spending time with her in little more then prior nights pajamas, without her hair done or make-up on. Putting off obligations to further build the relationship he had forged with the young woman.

"Pacing like that won't make the ship arrive any sooner, you know?"

"Yes, I know that. I'm just uneasy, is all. I did not need you to point it out, either."

Andrew let out a quiet laugh, "I am very sorry. You misunderstood, that's-"

The woman before him stopped, facing him and cutting him off, "You say that a lot, you know? 'You misunderstood' or 'you misunderstand'. Typically when you are talking down to someone. I've noticed that."

Both of them were silent for a moment, each staring at the other. The silence weighed heavy on Andrew, as he ended up wondering if he had pained her greatly at his choice of words. That was until a short laugh left her stained lips. "It is quite alright. I am only slightly offended, as I am _not_ stupid. And here I was thinking that we had mutual and respecting kinship being built here. But evidently you think me foolish."

"I find you many things, however, foolish is not one them."

"Sure, you say that _now_."

Andrew stood, closing his book which remained unread and placing it on the small circular table to his right. He moved towards Padme', closing the space between them quickly. "I should go an ensure that we are fully prepared for our arrival. We will be getting to the Finalizer, shortly."

He looked down on her, and she looked up at him with a jovial look gracing her features. Raising a hand, he brushed his fingers through a lock of hair that was tucked securely behind her ear. Andrew Hux decided at that second, slightly mesmerized by the glittering profound blue eyes gazing up at him, that Kylo Ren could kiss his ass. He was a Colonel with the First Order and he was rather taken with the young woman before him; and, from what he was able to tell, she appeared rather taken with him as well. If her throwing herself at him a few days earlier said anything, it was definitely that. Before leaving, he lent down and placed a soft chaste kiss to her lips.

* * *

Any moment now Hux's command vessel would be docking to the Finalizer, with his sister in tow. Kylo could already see how the reunion would go; Padme' would cling to him as if her life depended on it, and the ripples she had sent through the Force made him believe that it may. He had felt her on Alderaan, wallowing in her despair. He had felt her during her meeting with Hux, a blazing anger Kylo had no idea she was even capable of. He had felt her during her trip through space to reach him. She was going through a vortex of emotions that he could barely keep straight, and she would switch quickly from hope and joy to a pitch black angst that had no place being there. But soon Padme' would be there, in front of him, and there would be no more confusion in her emotions. She would not have to worry about him anymore.

The only part of there reunion that was worrisome to him was explaining to her his switch in sides. He knew his sister well enough, that she would not completely understand what may have seemed to be a sudden change of heart. Kylo Ren would have two days time to get her to understand. Padme' had never been close with the Force, so he would show her, just as he had been shown. She had said herself that the government was corrupt, pushing people to the side to further the wants of politicians and their planets. Kylo would show her that these were problems that would be long forgotten under the rule of Supreme Leader Snoke and The First Order. Issues that she held close to her heart like slavery and poverty would be wiped out of existence, and he was going to help see to that.

Kylo stood at the entrance of the ships hanger, his helmet back in his chambers, watching as Hux's vessel flew in. The bay was full of only official personal, and the Storm Troopers that had completed training were confined else where. As Padme's time grew with the Order she would be made aware of the use of Storm Troopers, if she was thrown into the deep end with the use of things that had been dubbed evil she might be too traumatized to accept what was changing; or too scared to want any involvement with it.

Making one last look around the hanger to ensure everything was in order and he began to approach the ship that had landed and engines turned off. The hull began to open, and he made quick business of locating Padme'. A deep breath was released from his chest as he saw her wearing traditional Alderaan garb; flowing peach colored gown with sleeves that started at her bicep, held up by bronze cuffs that mimicked the bronze chest plate and collar that held the dress to her. The sleeves billowed down to her knees while her arms were crossed in front of her and they flew slightly around as the air pressure changed around her. Kylo couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his lips as he looked at her. The last time he had seen his sister this close, she was only fifteen and the past four years had changed her greatly. She almost looked...grown. Her hair was pulled up, braided around her head, except for a few small curls on either side of her face, allowing him to get a full view of her expression as her eyes met his.

Kylo could barely read it, but he could feel the emotions radiating off of her like he was standing too close to a dying sun. In an instant the fear, the loneliness, the anguish, all vanished. Instead joy and bliss took their place. Feeling the change in Padme' caused an instant relief to rush through Kylo. If she was so quickly changed from just seeing him, then maybe he had little to worry about her taking his side. Snoke had been right. Of course Snoke had been right when he had said that Kylo did not need to worry about Padme' coming to them. Before he knew what happened, his sister ran down the short ramp and threw herself into his arms.

The strength of her arms and her ragged breathing gave him the best comfort that he had known in the past seven years. Kylo Ren may have removed himself from the Solo/Organa family, but Padme' was part of him. They were connected and integral to each other's lives. He would do anything to protect her, just as he felt that she would do what she could to protect him. She was the most important person to him, and he was not going to let her go anymore.


	13. Chapter 12

**Took a little bit long then I thought it would for me to update. I have spent the past week and a half getting my house show ready, and working 80 something hours. And NOW I might be moving much sooner then I thought, first person we showed the house to might make and offer and that kinda sucks. But what can you do when your parents divorce and my mother gets half the house even though she is at fault in said divorce. ANYWAY! On with the story.**

* * *

The training room was silent as the two siblings sat on the floor in front each other. Their legs were folded, eyes were closed, and Padme's hand's rested in Kylo's. He had been teaching her how to relax her mind so that she could then learn to connect to the Force on a more personal level. More then when even the weakest of Force sensitive people could feel an event. Kylo discovered that, like himself, she was very sensitive to the Force and coaching her to call it to her was fairly simple. Her mind was clear of all thought, leaving her mind open for him to enter without much effort. He could see everything that she had and feel anything she had. He could feel her in his mind, and how unsure she was.

Effectively snapping his concentration, Padme' pulled her hands from his and stood. "This is pointless. I have not been trained for this. I don't need to do this."

Kylo remained on the floor, moving his now empty hands to his knees. He watched her as she began to pace before him. "We are doing this so that you can understand what's going on."

"I don't need to know what's going on." Padme' stopped pacing and stood looking down at him, "I cannot do the things that you can. I'm a politician."

"But you can be able to do what I can. You do not have to just be a politician, that is never what you wanted."

"The Force is never what I wanted either, Ben."

At the use of his former name, Kylo visibly tensed. It would take time for his sister to adjust to calling him by his new name, but she had agreed. He knew that she was eventually get it right, and once she did there was only one step left in his assimilation to the Dark side.

"Do you think that you're doing the right thing," Padme' asked quietly as she looked into his eyes like a small child looking for direction.

"Yes."

"Then I trust you. If you tell me that this is the right thing, I trust you, Be- Kylo. Sorry."

Kylo stood and moved to his sister, happy that she was adjusting as well as she was. He placed his hands on her shoulders and look at her for a moment. She was looking up at him, complete sincerity in her eyes. "Padme', I promise you, the First Order is the right choice. And with time you will be able to hear our grandfather as I do. You will not need to have blind faith."

"I know that I do not _need_ to have blind faith, but you have to acknowledge that just because I can feel the Force does not mean that I will be able to do what you do. I don't have training so-"

"You will. With my post here we will see each other more often, and when we do I will continue to train you. It will take some time, but you will be able to do anything that I do."

Padme' smiled slightly and brought her hands up to Kylo's on her shoulders. She took his hands off of her and held them delicately in front of her. "I will if that's what you want, Kylo."

* * *

Sitting alone in her room, Padme' contemplated the events of the past few days, as she was having a difficult time coming to terms with all that had changed. She had been raised her entire life to believe a certain way about the Force, and it had made sense to her. Many Jedi had fallen prey to the so called Dark Side of the Force, and they had not survived. They had been corrupted. Her Grandfather had been one of those Jedi lost to the dark side, resulting in the death of her namesake and the separation of her mother and uncle. It made her worry about her brother. Worry that he may have been manipulated as her mother and uncle had told her that her Grandfather had been.

Padme' had to remind herself, that her brother had been told the same stories. He knew the same things that she did, even more after going with their Uncle Luke for training. Ben Solo knew the risks that were involved with this decision and had made it anyway, so this had to be the right thing for him. Or at least that was what she would continue to tell herself until she was able to see it on her own. So she would just have to get used to her brother being a bit more stoic, and calling him by a different name. The queen would have to adjust to this new person that her brother had become, but she would. Padme' would push herself to because she refused to lose him, which was something she had begun to worry about more and more since they were twelve.

Pushing this worry out of her mind, she laid down in the bed that was her's for the night, and she found herself thinking about Alderaan and the Galactic Senate. For a week now, Padme' had forgone her duties and responsibilities. She had missed an important Senate hearing, meaning that Head Chancellor was entirely unaware of who the other chancellors were or even what planets they were representing. A weight was lifted from her shoulders when she saw her brother again, and for a short time Padme' had been entirely without worry. She felt more at peace with herself then she had in what seemed like years, and in an instant it was gone again. The rest of the night the young woman laid in bed, unable to fall to sleep.

* * *

After leaving his sister in her room, Kylo made his way to speak with the Supreme Leader. Padme' would be leaving the Finalizer in about twelve hours, after which he would also depart. He would be going to secure his position with the First Order, and to remove the potential threat of another wielder of the Force becoming more powerful than he was. Snoke had told him that this would be his final step in his conversion. Darth Vader had once completed the same mission under the instruction of Darth Sidious. This would be far different for him, though, then it had been for his grandfather who had gone back to a place he had not been in some time, that was filled with people he had never known. Kylo Ren was returning to an Academy that he had left a week ago to make a proposition to the padawans that was simple: join him and the Order or be eliminated.

The anticipation of this mission was over shadowed greatly by Colonel Hux. When Kylo had first gone to Snoke about this distraction of his, his leaders instructions had been clear: it was not for him to concern himself with at that time. His main concern was to align himself with the dark side of the Force and concentrate and removing traces of the light. Secondly he would work with Padme' when she arrived to assist Hux in the work he had done in swaying her to the Order and away from the Republic. While he could sense she was still somewhat reluctant, Kylo could also sense that Padme' was fully dedicated to understanding and accepting the new direction their family of two was taking. That meant he was left with his main concern, and he would once again bring Hux to Snoke. Kylo Ren was going to make sure that his sister was protected from a man that set out to utilize her to further his career. Making his way into the large dark chamber, Kylo stood and waited for Snoke to appear.


	14. Chapter 13

In a short time, Supreme Leader Snoke appeared in the room before Kylo, his presence looming. He was clearly frustrated at his apprentice standing before him, and Kylo knew that his reason for coming was clear. Snoke spoke for Kylo was able to begin.

"Why have you come to me yet again about Colonel Hux, Kylo Ren?"

"Supreme Leader, Colonel Hux-"

"Do not speak," the giant figure snapped.

Kylo dropped his chin into his chest as he was chastised. He continued to look at the floor before him, willing the tension in the chamber to fade, as the door opened behind him. Keeping his head down, Kylo turned his chin slightly to see the intended focus of their conversation standing to his right. Hux clearly knew of the reason for this meeting, if his expression said anything. The colonel was clearly frustrated for having to have this conversation for a second time.

"Supreme Leader, how may I be of assistance?"

Snoke drew in a deep breath, evaluating the two men, "Kylo Ren has come to me again in regard to a concern of his. He still seems to feel that you behave in an inappropriate manner with Queen Organa. What do you have to say about this?"

Kylo lifted his head, and looked fully towards the seemingly confident man that was beside him, awaiting to hear what dredge he would spew now.

Hux sighed and shook his head slightly. "I still am unsure of why he feels this way. I have never acted in a fashion that made the Queen uncomfortable, and she has never implied that she felt me inappropriate."

"The colonel was meant to build a working relationship with the Queen, instead he has opted to attempt to peruse a physical relationship with her. Which could cause difficulty in the First Order's future dealings with her," Kylo counted, anger dripping in his tone.

"And how would that be, Ren?"

"Once my sister realizes that your interest in her is purely physical and for professional gain-"

"I am entirely offended at such an accusation. That you would think that my interest in her is anything less than sincere is outlandish."

Both men went back and forth for a short time before Snoke snapped at them, causing them both to fall silent. "This is not an issue that I wish to deal with on a regular basis. Kylo Ren: you need not concern yourself with your sister. _If_ anything should hinder her aligning herself with the Order, it will be handled. Colonel Hux: should there be any indication that Queen Organa is unreceptive to your advances, they will stop. I will not have her develop a destine for The First Order in anyway simply because you are unable to control yourself.

"This will be the last time that this matter comes to me. Should I need to hear either of you about this again, I will ensure that the both of you have no further contact with the Queen." In an instant the two men stood alone in the room, looking at the large, bare wall.

Kylo knew that if there was any that he would be able to put an end to the building relationship between Hux and Padme', he would need to convince her that she was making an error in judgment. If he spoke with her about this in a way that she knew that he was truly worried for her, then she would surely agree. This would not be the most difficult thing that Kylo had ever had to do in his life, but he would do it. He would persuade in dear sister into forgoing a relationship with a man that was quickly becoming his least favorite person. "I assure you, Colonel, I will not stand idly to the side while you attempt to use my sister for your own gain."

The Colonel turned to face the fuming child that stood beside him. "I believe the Supreme Leader made his decision perfectly clear. Yet again."

"He did," Kylo remained facing away from Hux, "But I believe that you underestimate Padme' reliance in my guidance. I will not allow her to waste her time on someone such as yourself."

Not waiting to hear if Hux had a rebuttal to Kylo's declaration, he turned and left the chamber quickly making his way to his own room. Shutting the door he allowed his anger to radiate and fill his space. He stalked over to a small alter that come up to his hips, and dropped to his knees before it. Since he had left his family and been reunited with his sister Kylo had tried to reach out for guidance of his own, but he had been unsuccessful. Taking a deep breath Kylo closed his eyes and reached out with the Force.

Time went by slowly as he tried to speak with his Grandfather, once again met with silence. A feel of hopelessness began to creep into him as he was left alone. There must have been something that he had done that had caused his Grandfather to leave him. Kylo reached onto the alter and pulled the marred and burnt helmet off, cradling delicately before him. "Grandfather, I need your counsel. I fear that I risk losing my sister. Keeping her aligned with the Dark is imperative. I feel a pull to the Light, but Padme' can keep me here. Help me work to cement our destiny in the Dark."

* * *

Andrew found himself holding in a short laugh as Kylo Ren stormed out of the room. Regardless of what Ren said, Andrew knew that there was little he would be able to do as far as Padme' was concerned. If Ren did too much he would run the risk of having any and all contact cut off with his _beloved_ sister, which was something Andrew knew he wouldn't risk.

The Colonel turned and left the room shortly after Kylo, not wanting to possibly run into the man child in the middle of throwing a tantrum. His intention had been to go to the bridge of the ship, but while he was on his way he caught the sight of Padme' standing in an empty conference room, staring out at the vastness of space. The lights were off in the room that she had found solitude in making her look like a solemn Goddess in the soft light of the stars. Andrew was glad that she was unaware of his presence as he stood watching her, memorizing as many details as he was able. Everything from the way the soft light made the bare skin on her arms and neck glow, to the pale lilac color of her long and loose nightgown. Her hair was still up in braids that were wrapped around her head, though it had become slightly disheveled from her day with her brother.

Quietly Padme' drew in a deep breath and tilted her head to one side, and Andrew found himself wanting desperately to run his fingers along the curve that her neck made. He made his way slowly into the room, and walked around the table towards her stopping just behind her. She must have felt his presence, because she did not react when his hand made its way to the exposed crook of her neck. He moved closer to her small body and placed his free hand on her waist. Andrew's hand on her neck moved to the edge of her shoulder and quickly filled the spot again with his lips.

Padme's head moved ever so slightly when he kissed her, encouraging him to continue and push further. He wrapped his arm fully around her waist and pulled her flush against him, and walked further forward causing her hips to hit the ledge of the window. He moved his assault on her neck to her jaw, to her ear, and to the back of her neck. Running out of anymore progress to make, Andrew easily turned the young woman around and quickly pressed his lips to hers. She wasted no time in matching pace in their kiss, and his hand went back to it's place on her neck, running his thumb along her jaw.

There was no hesitation in her kiss, she showed him no sign that she wanted him to stop. On the contrary, Padme' was encouraging him and welcoming him to move further. Despite what anyone might think, Andrew was not in danger of having her decline his advances, and he would be able to develop a relationship with her. As the two of them stood together intertwined, his mind wondered to how long it may take for her to potentially invest in an actual relationship with him, as apposed to a select few meetings when their paths happened to cross. The next day he would be accompanying her back to her planet, and before the trip was over Andrew knew that he would get an answer to that question that was now weighing on his mind.


	15. Chapter 14

"So I am going to arrange a diplomatic trip to a few of the Outer planets when I arrive back on Alderaan. I figure that it will take a week or so for it to be planned and organized, and depending on how many of them I can add to the agenda I will be traveling for a month or two. Perhaps you would be able to join me for a time while I am traveling?"

Padme' looked up to her brother who walked along side of her towards the hanger. She was sure that the look on her face screamed the hope that he would agree that she was feeling. There was no need for her to hide with him. He may have decided that he wasn't Ben, but he was still her brother. Kylo had told her that regardless of who he was Padme' would still be his sister.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Why are you going?"

A smile graced her face, "One of the things I have been pushing for the Senate to put more work into is the obscene amount of slavery. The Outer and Mid planets are the ones that have the most of this and the problems that come along with it. The best way for me to be able to speak about this, and make a stronger push on the work that is done, is if I actually go there. See, first hand, instead of just saying what I think. These senators, they do not respond to thought. I believe that I will be able to make more of a difference if I go about it this way."

Kylo looked down at his sister, a mild amount of confusion leaking into his words as he spoke, "I was under the impression that the Galactic Senate had agreed to your latest proposal."

"They did, but nothing was accomplished. It was as though all efforts were concentrated on high profile worlds, and not high risk worlds. I am not ignorant to think that slavery will be wiped out completely in my lifetime, or ever, but only trying to repair worlds that already have low crime won't do enough good in the long run."

"The Republic doesn't care about the poorer worlds, Padme'."

Sighing, she came to a halt in the middle of the hallway and placed a hand on Kylo's elbow to draw him to a stop as well. "I can't let myself think like that."

He closed the small distance that was between them, lifting his hand to meet her elbow, connecting them. The look in his eyes was one of a dire seriousness. As he spoke to her his voice was lowered and he brought his head down as if he were telling her a secret. "I know how much you care about the people in the galaxy, and I know you have an idealistic view that others feel the same way that you do. But they don't. Most people in this galaxy would take advantage of your outlook. They would use you for your own gain. And don't think that those with the First Order are exempt from that."

Their conversation had taken a strange turn, what had been light went quickly serious. Padme' did not want to end this short time that they had together in a bad place, but it appeared that was where they were headed. He was worried about her, that much was clear, but she did not really understand where this last bit had come from. Kylo seemed to want to bring her in to work _with_ the Order, and here was was telling her that perhaps the people within the organization were not to be trusted. "I don't understand what you mean."

Despite a clear hesitation, he answered, "I don't know if I would trust Colonel Hux in your position. From what I have seen of him, Hux would be one of those people to use someone of your nature."

"I have known him for years."

"I know you have, but while he may be good at what he does, he is not trustworthy."

Padme' continued to look up at her brother. She could see how earnest her brother was being with her, and she knew that Kylo truly believed what he was saying to her, but she wasn't sure how to handle his point of view. In the four years that she had known Andrew Hux, he had been nothing but nice and friendly with her. He had been a consistent figure in her life as a politician, and Padme' had often spent her free time on Coruscant discussing her goals as well as his. Even including the most recently development in their relationship, the queen trusted him. This man that her brother seemed to be so against had never given her a reason not to trust him.

One thing that was very important to was loyalty, and Padme' would have done absolutely anything for him. But she found it difficult to simply change an opinion on her's around so quickly, and if she did not want to run the risk of turning her brother against her Padme' would need to choose her response carefully. "I can't say that I agree with you, but I will take what you've said to heart. I'm sure that you have your reasons for why you think that."

Kylo pressed his lips quickly to Padme's forehead, and she found herself being softly pulled into the hanger bay. Once again she saw the base personal going about their responsibilities, paying her no attention almost as if she weren't there. Her and her brother came to a halt at the ramp of the ship that she had arrived in and he turned to face her one more time. She found herself reminded of the time he had surprised her at her first Senate meeting as they stood there.

So much had changed in that short amount of time that the two of them were unrecognizable to who they had been. Kylo was no longer the young Jedi's apprentice, bright eyed and hopeful for what the rest of his life had in store for him. Padme' was no longer the broken hearted amateur politician, silently longing for her future to start. She finally felt as though she was doing what she was meant to do, and was where she was supposed to be, and she was reunited with her brother.

As the engines of the waiting vessel powered on, the two siblings began to say their final goodbyes. "Contact me once you arrive back on Alderaan."

"Of course," Padme' said with a small smile, "and I will reach out to you again once I have a flight plan arranged so that we can see where we will be able to meet."

"Of course," Kylo replied, mimicking his sister, causing her smile to grow, "I'll be with you."

Padme' squeezed her brother's hand tightly. He would be with her. They may be on opposite ends of the galaxy at any given time, but from this point forward they would be together. The young queen was not going to let herself be distracted again by wondering or worrying about her brother because Kylo would be in more regular contact with her, and she would go out of her way of necessary to see him whenever possible. Very quickly, she stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek then turning away and heading onto the ship.

Making her way through the ship to the room she would spend the three day journey, Padme' began to contemplate what planets she would try to visit. Tatooine would be one of the planets that she would go to, even though she knew that her security advisers would be against it due to Hutt activity on the planet that held so much history for her family. Bakura could possibly be a good choice, and it had a high amount of crime while still maintaining a high alert due to a past invasion from the Unknown regions. There were some planets along the Hydian Trade Route that were possibilities, but that could also possibly mean Dathomir with rancor. Padme' was also keen on traveling to Oba Diah, wanting to see first hand how the Shadow Collective worked. The time that she spent away from Alderaan would be taxing on her, but it was what she wanted to do.

More over, she felt that it was something that she needed to do. She wanted the galaxy to be a better place for herself, for her family, for her people, and for future generations and this was how she could make a contribution. Working on eradicating slavery to the best of her ability was how Padme' could help. As she settled herself into her quarters, she was filled with contentment. Things were working out for the best, and they would continue along this way.


	16. Chapter 15

The three days of her journey from her brother back to Alderaan were very peaceful. Padme' spent her time talking with Andrew about her plans around the Outer Rim as well as how exactly The First Order worked. While she had been skeptical about the Order she was finding more and more that they shared many of the same goals as she. Both her and the Order wanted to bring the galaxy to peace, the difference was that the Order felt that the Republic was not going to accomplish this, but Padme' was holding out hope that she could turn the Senate around. There were others in the Republic that felt the same way that she did, she just needed to sway them to put their weight behind her.

Andrew had not been subtle about telling her that he felt she would be wasting her time. He told her about one instance in particular when the Order had gone to the Galactic Senate in an attempt to get them to see reason about their methods, and the Senate had outright told them that they would not be swayed.

The two of them sat beside each other in Andrew's room, looking out at the sight of their space travel. Padme' considered how to properly respond. Deciding hopeful was the best, she spoke, "I don't have to sway all of them, I only have to get a few key people on my side. If I can get some of the planets' senators to vote with me, and two of the Chancellors, I can pass a bill that will actually be able to make a change."

"I have no doubt in your ability to pull the votes to your side. I have no faith that any action will be taken. How many times have you thought that you accomplished a change, only to be disappointed in the aftermath of everything?"

Her heart sank slightly as she thought back on all she had done. It would be a lie if Padme' told him that she felt things had gone to plan in her career. It was something that she had even thought to herself, even though she would hardly admit that fact to herself. "Politics is about compromise."

"Do you really think that it is okay to compromise where lives are potentially at stake?"

"No, I do _not_ think that, but one's hands become tied when you have the strain of a government behind you. Not every person with a cause is simply a military with a cognitive objective. I have rules and regulations that I am obligated to follow that have been set before me."

"We will be arriving back to Alderaan in a few short hours," Andrew said turning to face the queen who was sat beside him. "Why, exactly are we spending that time speaking on politics?"

A short, and slightly offended, laugh left her and she turned equally to face him as well. "Excuse me, but if I recall, you brought politics into our conversation. _I_ was talking to you about a...family trip."

Andrew laughed at her off handed retort, and she was unbalanced by his laugh. It was light and carefree, and shown through on his face and in his eyes. He said something to her, but Padme' didn't hear it. Instead she was thinking about what Kylo had said to her about this man sitting in front of her. Kylo didn't trust him, but she found herself needlessly trusting Andrew. He had not given her a reason to, or done anything to earn it, but Padme' felt like she could rely on him.

A moment or two passed, and she was moderately stunned to find that she had distracted herself so much that she had not seen him move from his chair. His lips were on her's, she her arms moved around his neck without a thought, removing her brother from her mind. Andrew placed one hand firmly on Padme's side and the other on the arm of her chair, using it to push himself up and pull her along with him. She moved slightly forward, pushing her body as close to his as she could. As she did, Padme' felt him move back and turn her tenuously.

Padme's heart was pounding feircely into her ribs, and let Andrew move her. She could hardly think. Her head was spinning and she knew that if not for the hand on her waist she would have fallen. In what felt like an instant there was a weight on top of her and the bed beneath her. Andrew maneuvered the both of them so that her loose dress pooled at her hips and he was pressed into her hips as well. Padme' rolled her hips forward, meeting his and eliciting a moan.

Everything seemed to disappear, and she lost track of everything that was going on. Her dress had been discarded, as had been his shirt. Padme' could feel him rotating his hips. Moving her hands from around his neck to his waits and began fumbling to remove Andrew's belt. He made quick work of removing her bra while he moved his lips from her's down her neck. His belt was tossed aside, but before Padme' was able to start on the fastenings of his pants Andrew moved further down her torso.

Cupping one of her bare breasts his mouth quickly found the other. His free hand trailed slowly down her body finding the hem of her underwear, pulling it as far down her legs as he was able to in his position. Padme's legs moved up so that he fully remove them. Before she was able to lay them back down Andrew moved back to her mouth pushing her securely into the bed beneath him. Her hands quickly went back to the button of his pants. A chill passed over her breast when he pulled his hand away to help her undo his pants and they soon joined the rest of their clothing tossed about the room. As soon as Padme' heard the sound of fabric hitting the floor, she felt Andrew move his hips into her's.


End file.
